Carrie Cat!!
Carrie Cat!! is an American/British spin-off series of Peppa Pig. Instead of focusing on Peppa herself, it focuses on her teenage friend Carrie Cat. It is a more exciting and mature version of Peppa's series, as Carrie's adventures are more intense. The animation is done by Bones Inc. animation studio, the same animation studio for My Hero Academia. Plot See list of episodes for more details. Meet Carrie, a fun-loving free cat who goes on adventures with her friends. She often visits Peppa and her family to get ideas for her manga stories. She often publishes her manga and written stories on a website called Woopla, where she is very popular. Joined by her best friends Deliah Deer and Eli Elephant, Carrie will travel far and wide to discover new places and fresh story ideas. Characters 'The Cats' *'Carrie Cat' - The main character, voiced by Barret Wilbert Weed. A student at Peppatown High School, she is a famous writer on the social media writing website Woopla. *'Mother Cat '- The mother of Carrie Cat, voiced by Phillipa Soo. She is a caring and warm mother who is the owner of the Chat Café and Bistro. *'Father Cat '- The father of Carrie Cat, voiced by Okieriete Onaodowan. He is a hard-working engineer who is a partner with Daddy Pig's company. *'Candy Cat' - Voiced by Madison Turner, Candy is Carrie's distant cousin and one of Peppa's friends. 'The Foxes' *'Felix Fox '- One of Candy's friends, voiced by Anthony Ramos. He is a patron of his uncle's store, though he sometimes believes the store is a scam. *'Freddy Fox'- Voiced by Jamie Oram, Freddy is Felix's cousin and Peppa's friend. *'Nurse Fox '- A nurse who works at the Peppatown Hospital. She often helps out with Carrie whenever she writes hospital stories. 'The Dogs' *'Debrah Dog '- Candy's friend, voiced by Ell McLemore. She dreams of becoming a famous singer but is self-conscious about her voice due to thinking she sounds like a child. *'Danny Dog '- Voiced by Joshua Morris, he is Debrah's brother and friends with Peppa. *'Captain Dog '- Danny and Debrah's father, voiced by Alexander Armstrong. 'The Deer' *'Delilah Deer '- Carrie's best friend since childhood, voiced by Alice Lee. She is often nervous and tense whenever she goes on adventures with Carrie, but learns to lighten up later on in the series. *'Desmond Deer' - Delilah's father, voiced by Leslie Odom Jr. 'The Pigs' *'Peppa Pig '- Carrie's friend voiced by Harley Bird. She is Candy's former rival, but she holds no grudge against her. *'George Pig '- Peppa's kind-hearted younger brother who is also Richard's best friend. *'Mrs. Pig '- Peppa's smart mother who is also a friend of Carrie Cat, voiced by Morwenna Banks. *'Mr. Pig '- Peppa's absent-minded and inept father voiced by Richard Ridings. The Ponies * Peri Pony '- Carrie's friend voiced by Jasmine Cephas Jones. Her face is heavily scarred due to a car accident, so she uses a mask to cover up her injuries. Before the incident, people said her face was like an angel's. She is also arachnophobic. * '''Pedro Pony '- Peppa's geeky friend and Peri's brother voiced by Rohal Soomro. * 'Mr. Pony '- Voiced by John Sparkes, Mr. Pony is Peri's optician father who helps Carrie whenever she has eyesight problems. '''The Elephants * Elizabeth "Eli" Elephant '- Carrie's other best friend since middle school, voiced by Jessica Keenan Wynn. Eli is a tomboy and the captain of the cheerleading squad. She was initially jealous of Delilah when she first met Carrie, but she warms up to her. * '''Edmond Elephant '- Emily's genius little brother voiced by Victor Wade. * 'Emily Elephant '- The little sister of Eli and Peppa's friend, voiced by Stara Bal. * 'Dr. Elephant '- The dentist of Peppatown voiced by Andy Hamilton. '''The Gazelles *'Madame Gazelle '- Carrie's former tutor voiced by Morwenna Banks. She is the current teacher of Peppa and her friends. *'Miss Gazelle' - Carrie's teacher voiced by Erica Lindbeck. Other characters *'Zola Zebra '- Carrie's friend voiced by Renée Elise Goldsberry. She is a snarky pianist and delivery girl from her father's post office. *'Reggie Rabbit' - Carrie's co-worker voiced by Lin-Manuel Miranda. He often jokes around a lot but loves to work at the supermarket. Trivia * Carrie's writing career on Woopla parallels the creator's real-life career on the writing website Wattpad, where she is known as Usako6290. * Carrie's adventures and stories are similar to Peppa's episodes, except it is more intense and exciting. * Unlike Peppa Pig, each episode has a duration of 30 minutes. Category:Fanon Series Category:Spin-offs